


We've Already Won

by llwrites



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, M/M, Quilting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 12:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17043590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llwrites/pseuds/llwrites
Summary: Larry Winter Drabble for #28: "flannel"I tried to do it justice.





	We've Already Won

**Author's Note:**

> There's reference to Jay in this, but only reference.
> 
> Title from "Walking in the Wind"
> 
> (thank you Ri for the beta💕)

Harry gestured towards the mahogany rocker in the corner, tilting his head in question. 

Louis nodded, so Harry took over, carefully continuing the rocking motion until he was sat comfortably. Louis settled a quilt over them, running his fingers over the plaids. 

The older twins’ dresses, the warm little onesies Niall had gifted the youngest, his own favorite from 6th form. Even one of Nan's dressing gowns. All stitched together as one. 

Harry met his eyes, smiling sadly as he found the largest in the middle, a soft red pattern. Hers. 

Louis kissed their little ones’ forehead, continuing the tradition.

**Author's Note:**

> Partly inspired by real-life friends. For LC, and for Jay, of course. I think they would have been the best grandmothers anyone could wish for.


End file.
